


Momentum

by Moonwanderer



Series: Inception [11]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bottom Arthur (Inception), Dreamhusbands, Idiots in Love, Just some not so graphic lovemaking, Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Short One Shot, Top Eames (Inception)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: Momentum: the force that keeps an object moving or keeps an event developing after it has started.It must be the reason they are still together.





	Momentum

**Author's Note:**

> A short smut about two idiots who are too afraid to admit they have fallen in love.
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

Eames moans and licks the salt off from Arthur’s moistened skin. The point man writhes and arches his back in waves under him. Strong arms wrap around his slender hips and lift his lithe frame for a better angle. Eames presses their foreheads together and murmurs and groans breathless words of love and appreciation.

Arthur is clutching at him desperately, nimble fingers digging into the hard planes of his wide back, and soft curses and whines escape his reddened little mouth. His dark eyes are closed, brows drawn in a tight frown, but Eames keeps his open, not to miss a single moment.

The man starts shaking under him as his thrusts grow faster, nails biting into his flesh, and voice turning breathless, and Eames knows he is close.

He finds Arthur so beautiful when he is falling apart like this, lips parted and eyes wide, as he rides through ecstasy in the embrace of the forger’s arms. Eames halts his movements and stops deep inside as Arthur’s shaking subsides, then leans down to bury his face into his white neck.

Oh, he would give anything just to stay like this, bodies pressed tightly together, wishing for the moment never to pass, but then Arthur stirs slightly, maybe feeling uncomfortable being crushed into the matress and Eames finishes with a punched out groan, low and desperate.

He has just enough strength left not to fall atop his lover, and rolls on to his side gracelessly, panting and sweating hard. Just as he slides out of the slim body, Arthur twitches, and moves closer, as if he is missing the warmth his large body offers. Eames wraps him up into a tight, safe embrace immediately, curling around his smaller form and Arthur lifts his gaze and smiles at him, dimples forming on his face and a glassy haze still in his eyes.

Usually, Arthur is not fond of cuddling. He lets Eames hold him and everything but after a short time he starts complaining about being too sticky and hot and leaves to clean himself while Eames is staring at the ceiling. But now he was the very one who initiated the cuddling, and this makes warmth spreading inside Eames’s chest and across his face. There are so many things he wants to say they just stick in his throat, not willing to come out as a confession, so Eames just murmurs „Darling” and kisses the wet, dark strands with gentle affection.

He is too far into the realm of slumber to understand what Arthur is saying. Maybe it’s a soft chuckle: „Yeah, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
